


Pet Play

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: The story of how Randolph got under Todd's good graces.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	Pet Play

“Are you scared?” Randolph’s eyes are closed, but he can hear the mocking tone in Todd’s voice. He can hear the smirk that must be on Todd’s face. Randolph swallows hard, and he nods. He feels his chin being taken in Todd’s hand. “Look at me.” Todd’s voice is cold, and low. Randolph opens his eyes. His expression is intense and it sends a shiver down Randolph’s spine. “Do you want me to stop?”

Randolph is quiet for a long moment- this is an answer that he doesn’t want to admit to himself but Todd makes it clear that he’s expecting an answer. Randolph’s voice is nothing but a whisper. “No.”

Todd’s chuckle is deep. 

Dangerous. 

“Down on your knees, pup. If I’m gonna take you in, you need ‘t give me a reason to keep you.”

Randolph looks down, but he sinks to his knees. 

Randolph was a lone wolf- but after he had gotten hurt (as shown by the scar on his face) he had become wary around humans but nervous to be by himself. When he had found Todd, someone like himself, he had been hopeful. It’s how he ended up here, after Todd had offered to bring Randolph under his wing. 

“You know what to do.” Todd’s command is accentuated with a hand coming up to lace itself in the back of Randolph’s hair. Randolph’s hands aren’t quite steady when he unbuttons Todd’s pants. He’s very gentle, and not very fast, when he moves Todd’s underwear down enough to take Todd’s cock in his hand, gently wrapping his hand around the base of Todd’s dick. Randolph looks up at Todd, in time to catch him biting his lip. He has to look away for a few seconds when he catches Randolph’s eyes, letting out a shaky breath before getting himself together, fixing his expression back into a scowl. 

“Am I doing it right?” Randolph’s voice is quiet. He’s pushing Todd- just a bit. It gets a glare from the fox above him. 

“Don’t be cheeky.” Todd scowls. “Keep going.”

Randolph leans in. He’s leading himself. Todd’s hand in his hair only moves to move _with_ Randolph. Randolph gently takes the head of Todd’s cock into his mouth, but before Todd can really start to enjoy any of the feelings, Randolph pulls back. By the third time Randolph pulls this, Todd scowls, clearly frustrated. 

“Fuck it. Get on the bed.”

Randolph lets go of Todd’s cock before pushing himself his feet. He ducks his head as he makes his way to the bed. He climbs onto it and stays on his hands and knees, letting his head hang. He can’t lie- he’s hard. Hard enough that a few seconds of looking at the crotch of the jeans he was wearing would show it. Randolph hears, rather than sees, a drawer besides the bed opening. Randolph yelps when his pants and boxers are pulled down at the same time, and already there’s a lubed finger, pressing against his entrance- Todd’s free hand moving Randolph’s tail to the side. 

Todd gives Randolph very little warning before he pushes his finger into Randolph. He’s barely put in the first when he’s already moving to a second. Randolph’s fingers tighten in the sheets beneath him as Todd moves up to a third- and he only gives Randolph a moment, enough to stretch him out, before Todd is climbing onto the bed, too. 

Todd wastes no time to press his dick against Randolph’s entrance, though he presses in slowly. 

“Turn your head.”

Randolph does, enough for Todd to see his expression. He’s not _unaffected_ \- and it is a bit of a stretch, but there isn’t pain on his face. Todd nods. 

When Randolph puts his head back down, Todd begins moving. It’s fast, and it’s rough, and Randolph thinks that his hips may bruise some from the pressure of Todd’s fingers digging into the skin. Randolph wouldn’t admit it, but his hips are moving back into Todd’s thrusts. 

He may be a wolf, but right now, he was mewling. 

It was hard to be quiet when Todd was fucking into him the way he was- consistently nailing Randolph’s prostate until Randolph’s arms give up from under him. It’s all he can do to stay on his knees, his chest now flat against the bed. 

Todd stills when Randolph falls. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Randolph breathes out, trying to press back against Todd. Todd stills him, his grip on Randolph’s hips now keeping him still. “Fuck me. Please.”

Todd’s noise is a bit exasperated, but he at least loosens his grip and continues. Randolph notices that it’s actually just a bit softer than it was before, though when he nears his release, he speeds up. 

And then, to Randolph’s surprise, he pulls out completely and flips Randolph over, onto his back. His eyes widen, but his chest is still moving with the shallow breaths from a mere moment ago. Todd isn’t out of Randolph for long, pushing in again when Randolph is on his back. Randolph has to bend his legs, his pants still down no more than mid-thigh. The slightly awkward position is forgotten when Todd reaches down to start stroking Randolph’s cock, timing it with the movement of his hips. Todd reacts just in time, to push up Randolph’s shirt before he makes a mess of it- but when Randolph goes over the edge, it makes Todd go over, too. 

It takes a long moment to recover before Ranmaru groans. “Didn’t pull out. Sorry.”

Tokiya laughs- maybe a bit hysterically. “I’m fine, Ran. I’ll clean up in a minute.”

Ranmaru pulls out slowly, but he only works on getting Tokiya undressed before undressing himself. When they’re both naked, he nearly falls down onto the bed besides Tokiya. 

Ranmaru brushes through Tokiya’s hair, just in front of the clipped-in wolf ears, before Ranmaru carefully works one of them out of Tokiya’s hair, careful to avoid pulling. 

“You okay? _Really_ okay?”

“ _I’m fine_.” Tokiya repeats as Ranmaru takes out the second ear. “I asked for this. It’s what I wanted.”

They had been filming for Lycoris earlier that morning, and on the way home, Ranmaru had been getting a bit _frisky_ , moving his hand up Tokiya’s thigh as subtly as one could. 

_”I wonder what happened, to get Randolph into Todd’s group.” Tokiya muses. He glances at Ranmaru from the side of his eye, getting an almost playful smirk out of them. He drops his voice, quiet enough that only Ranmaru can hear him. “Maybe we could roleplay it later. We could figure it out for ourselves.”_

Tokiya had insisted, when they got home, that Ranmaru could and should try to stay in character- even if that meant that Ranmaru would be rough on Tokiya. 

“So what did you think?” Tokiya mumbles, turning his head. Ranmaru takes him in a kiss before he answers. 

When he pulls back, he still doesn’t answer immediately and Tokiya wonders if the kiss was just him stalling. Finally, Ranmaru answers. “Dunno that I’d want ‘t do it like that again. Not that it wasn’t… good? I always like sleepin’ with you. But even knowin’ that you _did_ enjoy it- you’re a good actor ‘n it made me feel bad. Pushin’ you.”

“You’re sweet. I’d like to say the same-” Tokiya is teasing Ranmaru at this point. “But you broke quite often. It was cute.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, and then he sighs. 

“We’ve gotta get you cleaned up.” 

Tokiya turns, getting closer to Ranmaru. “It can wait.”

“You’re not gonna like that when we get around ‘t it later.”

“That’s a problem for later me.”

“We’re not even under the covers.”

“I’m not that cold.”

Tokiya knows that Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but he yelps when Ranmaru gets up to lift Tokiya. 

“What happened to after-sex cuddles?” Tokiya grumbles. 

“We can do that after your shower.”

“I think your priorities are wrong.” 

Ranmaru just makes a noise. 

The shower actually isn’t very long, but it feels like a life time until Tokiya’s finally under the covers, cuddled up to Ranmaru. 

“On the bright side-” Tokiya mumbles, rousing Ranmaru just before he falls asleep. “I think I’ve got my answer.”

“Please don’t go sharin’ it around set.”

Tokiya can’t help his grin. “I’m pretty sure that all of them know what we do when we’re home.”

“‘N I’m pretty sure none of ‘em really wanna hear it explicitly _from you_ , either.”

“Well that’s no fun.”

With that, Ranmaru cracks open an eye, enough to raise his hand, covering Tokiya’s mouth. “Hush. I’m takin’ a nap.”

Tokiya hums into Ranmaru’s hand, and Ranmaru rolls his eyes, before adjusting Tokiya enough that Ranmaru can press a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. Tokiya gives another hum, this one happy, but when Ranmaru’s hand is off of Tokiya’s face, Tokiya just adjusts himself and quiets down. 

For a minute, at least. Because he does end up speaking up again. 

“I know you don’t want to do _this_ again- but I think we should _roleplay_ again. I wonder what kind of costumes I could get my hands on…”

“ _Tokiya. Sleep._ ”


End file.
